


夜色温柔

by Appleee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 架空OOC有





	夜色温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 架空  
> OOC有

1  
宇智波佐助拿筷子的动作已很不熟练，看的漩涡鸣人说了他两句。多年寻不到的少年心性刹那间蹦了出来，到了嘴边又慢慢退回肚子里，只皱了皱眉以示喜悦之下可忽略不计的不满。

刚出锅的面热腾腾的，吃进去很是烫嘴，他没停筷子、一口一口把熟悉的味道往胃里送，最后端起大碗，一股脑连汤喝完了。两个上了红漆的大碗触桌声同时响起，拿起纸巾使劲儿擦了擦嘴，抬头时看着对面吃的满脸通红的鸣人，他想要弯起嘴角，扯开的是胸口的裂痕，鸣人露出一贯笑容，非洲的太阳在他年轻的额头上晒出细纹，佐助与他对视，几近贪婪地望着他，笑不出来，也哭不出来，只得收回视线，放到面前的小瓷杯里……金黄颜色是他头发的光芒。

是鸣人要了清酒，是他叫了车，把喝醉了的鸣人送回酒店。司机笑说谁没和这金发小哥一样哭哭啼啼过，接着正如每一个法国人一样自如地谈起笛卡尔和兰波。佐助听得多，极有技巧地让司机闭上嘴。下车后他嫌扶着鸣人走太慢，想把他抗在肩上，又看他在梦里喃喃自语，表情痛苦，说不定突然就吐了，还是作罢。领班上来问要不要帮忙。

“谢谢，他休息一下就没事儿了。”

一起上电梯的还有一对美国来的夫妇。鸣人吵吵嚷嚷地问佐助怎么还没到，旁边男性在这时开口问佐助是不是“宇智波的那位”。他安抚着鸣人，又回头以冷漠语气说“认错了”。另一方讪讪笑着说抱歉，佐助的心沉了沉。

在房间门口，鸣人发现找不到房卡，佐助让他坐在椅子上要打电话给服务台，鸣人又一拍椅子，说想起来了，接着从脖子上挂着的金属护额后边拿了出来，递给佐助。眼神清亮，就像当年他把一个有了划痕的护额递给佐助时一模一样的表情。

“……你真的醉了吗？”佐助接了过来。

“我怎么可能会醉！”鸣人拖长每一个字节，摇摇晃晃要站起来，被佐助拉过一条手臂搭在肩上。他确信他醉了，直到鸣人整个人四仰八叉倒在床上，酒后脱力席卷而来，佐助靠在床边长吁了口气。

 

这一餐吃的很没礼节，也无风度，却有整十年没像这样痛快。他才知道一乐拉面的连锁店都开到了窗外星星点点的夜巴黎。和鸣人在异国他乡的会面，终究是拧不过无数人做出来的命数。

 

2  
宇智波佐助刚抵达巴黎时战争的硝烟已经散了近二十年，住着的阁楼正对取代了雪白圣洁少女的丑陋钢铁巨人，那里在接下来的十年间成了他俯瞰城市的好去处。他本以为痛苦还停留在这座城市，就像他出生成长的国家。谁知空气中以肉眼不可捕捉的速度萦绕起多彩自由的芬芳，久久不散的胜利芬芳，或许是他所在的圈子不需要整个世界的颓靡。他认识了一帮不算朋友的人物，堕落得极快，倒有了头面。参加画展的机会到来时，他站在空荡荡的房间里，看着放在墙角未完成的作品——巴黎动笔的第一幅画——夜景——打开了窗户，从这深沉又绚烂的黑暗中飘进房间的空气让他察觉到身上的酒味，让他恶心。

一个艺术的天才并不意味着能掌管欲望，然而他必须懂得迷途知返，而不是任天赋被消磨在糜烂的生活中。宇智波佐助不认为自己是天才，比起他声名在外的哥哥，佐助顶多能在“天才”前边加上“努力型”这三个字。

在闻见身上浓重酒味的晚上，他在清楚地辨析出这是白葡萄酒、香槟、朗姆和马丁尼混合在一起的气味后停在原地，回头看了看，又朝前看去，氤氲云雾遮盖了他久违的梦。隔天佐助谢绝了全部对创作无意义的邀约，捡起干了的画笔，调起颜料盒。重振心花不了多少时间，反倒是每每喝得烂醉回忆带来长久折磨。这段时光对未满二十的宇智波佐助来说是阴霾的来源之一，但对他今后一次又一次的巨大成功无异于是一面旗帜，他无时无刻不在提醒自己不要掉入早年的感官陷阱当中，至少从习惯上——哪怕和十年不见的恋人再遇也未喝醉。

清醒后最初的一年还是不能好好度过，漫长到每一个白天里都想着黑夜，每一个夜晚全是辗转难眠的孤独。他给鸣人写了充满悔意的长信，收到回信时紧握住白色信封，似乎这样他的手心里就会留下鸣人的温度，他将头发留长，黑发上有鸣人的笑容，他的心大多是为了思念而生，于是闭上眼睛成了最快活也是最艰难的事情。走之前未想到，两人牵手躺在星空下没有想到，相拥和吵架时都不曾想到。终究太年轻，将一切浓云看作太阳出现前的征兆。所有离开的念头在自身被束缚时才被反复思量，最终得出不后悔的结论并非一朝一夕。只是在大多数人看来抛却整个家族和真正看见他光明未来的土地，只身前往异国他乡不是最好的选择，或许是最坏的一个。但因鸣人的支持没成为最坏。

 

佐助一遍遍读鸣人的信，恋人支持的重要性不言而喻，为了证明他的选择正确，由佐助闭门的刻苦和从血液中流出火花促成了展出，私人订单不断涌入。他的经纪人兼中介商性别模糊，行事狡猾，和宇智波家颇有一段渊源，是他第一个提出并强烈要求佐助来巴黎，洗脑式的信一封封寄望大洋彼岸，言辞热烈。鸣人每封都读过，甚至有过一瞬间怀疑此人是否是佐助的情人。双亲早年的失去未使他比同龄人成熟多少，幼稚心理在认识佐助后被磨得一干二净。佐助的经历与鸣人相似，唯一的哥哥宇智波鼬放出的大火将宇智波家这个在世纪与世纪间跨越的家族烧的只余下一人。因当担起的责任，宇智波佐助未满十岁就懂得以沉默寡言掩饰情绪，十二岁正式和漩涡鸣人打照面后，时常大笑的金发男孩撬开了他的嘴，也打开了他的心。

佐助先发现了变化。两人在认识的头几年吵得不可开交，能从写生的山上打到佐助家，一身土渣草屑浸泡在水里几天也难洗干净。十六岁那年，不知是第几次掉进了还没结冰的池塘里，两人抖着走回家，佐助头一次让鸣人去他家换衣服。偌大的日式建筑里除了常走的地方外都布满了尘埃，冬风静悄悄吹过杂草丛生的庭院，萧瑟到呼出的气息结成冷棱，又以相似的静寂归至灰蓝的天幕中。粗线条的鸣人在踏进宇智波家的这天终于体会了他装作不屑又确实关注着的佐助所经历的、与他不同的孤独。鸣人握紧了拳头，又上前两步圈住了佐助的脖子，理所当然又在走廊上闹了几回。湿漉漉的衣服被扔到一边，好像即将有人会去洗它。鸣人在浴室门口套上佐助的白色衬衫，发现他的肩比自己的宽。在佐助的房间，两个还湿着头发的男孩躺在被窝里，开着烤火器。鸣人盯着佐助的后脑勺看了半天，转过身昏昏沉沉地睡去，夜里梦见下午遇见的猫咪压在他身上舔他的脸，睁开眼睛确是一双漆黑的眸子。他没叫出佐助的名字，嘴唇就被堵住。脑子里有小型火山蹭蹭爆发，又好像没什么话可以说出口，两颗倔强而孤独的心自然地靠在了一起，仿佛从很久以前就为此刻的融合做好了准备，离别也会同样顺理成章。

互相懂得对方无法触碰的沉默和不断追求的强大是理解。佐助告诉鸣人他想去巴黎是在一个深夜，鸣人半晌后问他你想好了，回答当然是肯定的。再没有比那日更令人筋疲力尽的夜晚，刺穿心脏的疼痛和流不出来的泪水一直持续到天明。佐助两个月后拿着他的用具和一个只装了几件衬衫的手提箱登上飞机，着陆在夏季的巴黎。

 

3  
佐助和鸣人直到下一次战争爆发后三个月都保持着通信，鸣人为他走出堕落松了口气，将行李箱放回柜子深处，听闻佐助在巴黎的发展，他露出笑容，继续埋头进入未来未定的生活。战争的前兆已经非常明显，两人一时没决定怎样做。佐助让鸣人搬去巴黎，鸣人想要佐助回来共同面对。在一张张信纸飘散在空中的时刻，炮弹落到了欧洲大地上。从此世界上没有一处地方比人心安全，通信被阻碍，交通也一样。一想到鸣人可能奔赴战场，佐助合上眼睛就能看见他浑身浴血的模样，半夜惊醒的次数越来越多，无法好好下笔，为此差点毁了一副新顾客花了大价买下的新作。

经纪人很不满意，佐助扔出画笔给他当头一击。“当下人心惶惶，哪里还有人关心艺术！”佐助与他对峙，“我要回国，找人。”他抛下工作的话说的义正言辞，经纪人费尽心力稳住他，告诉他凭他画家身份现在根本没办法走，回去了也是添乱。他若呆在这里好好画画，他肯定能帮佐助找人。“如果你不能帮我找到他，别想拦住我。”佐助衡量后说道，他已经去问过机票和船票，想要从陷落的国家离开极其困难。“在我确认消息之前不会动笔。”

经纪人绕起长发又松开好几次，千叮咛万嘱咐佐助不要消失，抱怨着开叉发尾是被佐助气的。一个月后带来消息，说是漩涡鸣人在战争正式开始前跟着一个人去了非洲。佐助欣喜若狂到差点儿捏断一根笔，接着问和谁。经纪人扬起眉毛，悻悻回答说那个人是旧识，让佐助不用担心，最重要的是工作。过了半月他拿来一封信，笔迹潦草，要从纸上飞下来。佐助再三确认，从字迹里读到他生命中跃动的阳光。鸣人先问了佐助一大串问题，后说他平安，让佐助不用担心，他发现了自己真正要追求的生活。

 

仿佛一颗石子顺着血管融化，黑色的碎屑流动着，最终重新凝结成心头阴云。鸣人的来信诉说着他不愿面对的瓶颈期不是客观造成。瓶颈期！拒绝创作不容易，可整日整日背着画架走走停停，任凭手脑挥笔出来的定是废物。佐助只觉忧愁攀上心头，内心比世界更加混乱，他毫无隐瞒地向经纪人说了。没享受多久的长期休假开始。

佐助的离开是逃避，评论界在战时未萧条半分。他年纪轻轻，横溢才华刚泼洒在世人面前，就已有干涸的迹象了吗？他想做的只是一次复兴，是对族人残骸的再现，可他迄今为止都做了些什么？有人称他的作品独树一帜，有人说新旧风格在他的笔下杂糅，有人怀念起他名字的前三个字，不可避免的，有人提起宇智波鼬，花费长篇大论对比两人，如利爪挠得他的心鲜血淋漓。

该来的会面终是要来到。

佐助踽踽独行在南部乡间，鼬来了，带着他为人称道的完美大放异彩。回马枪杀的及时，他突破瓶颈，拿起了笔。佐助在给鸣人的信里写着他的想法：年轻时的恨在战争带来的无数死亡中淡去，在我心中愈发鲜明，艺术即是我的复仇。

评论霎时一边倒，和对敌人的憎恨一起向鼬投掷过去。终于胜利，佐助穿行在夜晚的人群中，攀上了铁塔的最上。我成了自己的一番天地，哪还管他在那里。复仇比想象中结束地更快。

战争结束。

他要走一条不同的路，偏偏这时宇智波三字第一次被冠在了他的身上。

盼着，鸣人来到巴黎。

 

世界感情多少真实，在机场看到鸣人那刻，由心底涌出的暖和爱是真的。

 

4  
其实他说不出一句话，平和是心境，也是最能形容他激动的词语。鸣人说的开心，根本不需要借酒填补十年的空白。没有空白，至少对佐助而言，写的比会说出来的多太多。听了家乡的事情，听了他的生活，时间流淌着，他看见的只是对面坐着的这个人。他没变，佐助心想，想了又想，一点儿没变。是他的挚友，是让他清醒的人，是他的爱人。

如果，如果时间能够停留在这一刻该多好。这念头猛地蹿进脑海，佐助吓了一跳。起初只是寂寞，在一时热情中给予的承诺会在克罗诺斯手里消弭，他以为宇智波佐助的感情淡得就像夏末山里的萤火虫，疏忽以璀璨之姿飞起，也会以一般盛大在刹那间失去全部痕迹。谁能知道一个又一个选择会把他们带到哪里？

年华匆匆前行，来不及打招呼的人和来不及告别的人数不胜数，让他一一回忆恐怕连一张面庞都想不起来，唯有睡着时呼噜同打雷般的金发狐狸还在身后，只有童话故事里的狐狸才有那么好的耐心。

“佐助。”他听见鸣人喃语从窗边离开，转过身到了床边，他水蓝色的眼睛里蕴藏了大海的一角，“能见到你真好。”

我也是，他不善言辞，在心中默默说道，在鸣人额头落下一吻。黑色的头发遮挡住了黑色的夜，鸣人弯起嘴角，沉沉睡去。


End file.
